


two AM house calls

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andercriss asked:<br/>sebastian as connor and blaine as oliver (◕‿◕✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	two AM house calls

When Sebastian knocks on Blaine’s door at two in the morning he honestly expects to wake a neighbor before getting this IT guy’s attention. And yet, just like clockwork, Blaine opens the door looking confused and sleepy in a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt.

“Are you serious?” Blaine mumbles, rubbing a hand over his eyes before fixing his glasses. “It’s one in the _morning_.”

“It’s two actually. I brought bagels.”

Blaine goes to close the door in Sebastian’s face but a perfectly polished shoe blocks him from doing so. He glares at the shoe like it’s personally offensive but opens the door wider anyways.

“What are you doing here, Sebastian?” He asks before turning to walk back into his apartment, not caring if the other follows.

Stupid wannabe lawyers and their ridiculous night bird hours.

“For the view, obviously.” Sebastian grins, eyeing Blaine’s ass perfectly sculpted beneath the boxer briefs. He reaches a hand out to grab but the other’s reflexes are pretty fast for someone half asleep. Blaine swats his hand away and collapses on the couch.

“And I need your help.” He adds, setting a phone down on the table along with the bag of bagels.

Blaine licks his lips. “Send nudes to someone you shouldn’t have?” He asks, voice hinted with teasing.

Sebastian hums, like he’s thinking. “Not that I can recall.” He sits down on the couch. “I need you to trace some phone calls for me.”

The shorter reaches for the phone and yawns, scrunching his nose as he taps at the touch screen. “It’s locked.”

“Yeah, you should figure that out too.”

Blaine pointedly _ignores_ Sebastian’s boyish grin and how he manages to look impeccable for two in the morning. Pressed suit jacket over a dark blue button down shirt, slacks hugging him in places he shouldn’t be thinking about.

“And you thought two AM would be a good time to do this?” He asks, turning to look at him. It’s probably because his scary yet impressive teacher and boss needs it at eight AM for court.

“I wanted to see you.” Sebastian insists, leaning closer to him on the couch. Blaine thinks he’s going to kiss him, he’s so close to his face, his body angled against his own. But instead he just slides his glasses up the bridge of his nose before tapping the tip with his finger.

“And if I’m too tired for this?” He asks, his breath brushing over Sebastian’s skin.

Sebastian smiles slowly, licks his own lips before nipping at Blaine’s lower one. “Luckily I know some proven techniques to help with that.”

Before Blaine can say anything on the subject, Sebastian sinks to the floor, between his knees—and suddenly, he’s completely fine with Sebastian making house calls. Even if they are at two AM.


End file.
